


Honey, I'm Home!

by imalittlegeode



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV), The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Trailers, steve didn't go back in endgame, steve endgame bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalittlegeode/pseuds/imalittlegeode
Summary: After missions with Sam, Bucky comes back home to Steve at night to tell him all about the crazy stuff that the boys got into.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Honey, I'm Home!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By getoffmyfuckinlawn’s post  
> https://getoffmyfuckinlawn.tumblr.com/post/642524080554328064/i-havent-watched-the-falcon-and-the-winter  
> "i haven’t watched the falcon and the winter soldier but the simple fact that it exists is giving me the biggest cravings for post credit scenes where, after every episode, bucky comes home to steve, his retired house husband extraordinary who recently developed a penchant for horticulture, and goes, “honey, you won’t believe what happened at work today,” and then proceeds to tell him all about the crazy shit he and sam got up to while tending to steve’s flowerbeds and vegetable garden"

Bucky walks along the empty sidewalk trying to stay warm as he comes to face the last challenge of the night. The dozen concrete stairs leading to the three story Brooklyn apartment have never looked so daunting. He hasn’t been up these stairs in nearly 2 weeks now. Bucky takes a deep breath and forces one sore leg to move after the other trying to reach the mahogany door. Once the hundred some year old finally makes his way up and wraps his hand around the door knob, it lights up as it scans his finger prints. The door realizes who he is, and it gives way for Bucky to turn the knob. 

The warmth of the apartment and the smell of what he hopes to be dinner floods the former assassin as soon as he opens the door. Bucky can almost cry out of relief. 

“Honey, you won’t believe what happened at work today.” Bucky calls while gently closing the door behind him.

“Oh yeah?” He hears Steve yell from the kitchen.

“Also Sam called me a bitch ass white boy four times today Steve. Four.” Bucky exclaims as he starts to strip off his armor and drop it right in front of the door. “And that was just today.” He adds.

“Well would some homemade pizza and liquor help?” Steve asks.

His blonde ray of sunshine comes around the corner to greet him. Steve has one of Bucky's shirts on and the gray sweatpants that shape his ass perfectly.

“Now don’t let this go to your head,” Bucky warns the other man while struggling to get off his other boot. “but I don’t think you realize how much I fucking appreciate you Rogers.” Bucky grins as he walks up to Steve and throws his arms around his neck.

“For being the best boyfriend around?” Steve says with his usual shit eatin’ grin. He knows this is exactly what Bucky needed.

“Yeah absolutely.” Steve lets out a laugh and Bucky goes in for a soft kiss. He feels himself melt into it before letting out a surprised moan when Steve fuckin Rogers slips him some tongue. Bucky slightly pulls back and moves one of his hands from Steve’s neck to press it against the side of the blonde’s head, his thumb following the line of Steve’s cheek. They keep their eyes locked, grinning like idiots while Steve backs away and moves toward the kitchen. Bucky follows behind him and admires the view of his boyfriend's muscular ass. 

“Was the mission that bad?” Steve asks more seriously, pulling Bucky away from his admiration of the finer things in life.

“I don’t know we completed the mission and everything but I feel like Sam's always tryna get a rise outta me when I’m just tryna do my job ya know?” Steve nods knowingly as Bucky climbs on to the stool at the kitchen island and watches Steve plate their dinner. As they sit to eat, Bucky continues to update Steve about every detail of the mission.

They eat and drink while listening adamantly to each other as they try to make up for more missed time. Their feet are bumping against each other under the island every so often. 

“I won’t lie,” Bucky says in between bites of his fourth slice, “you grow a mean tomato Steve.”

“It’s a good sauce isn’t it?” Steve asks, genuinely impressed with his skills. 

“Hey now don’t get too cocky.” Bucky orders but knows Steve has probably been working all week to make it perfect for him. “Thanks for dinner.” Bucky tenderly adds. Steve just gives him a knowing smile and looks back down at his food as a blush creeps onto his cheeks. 

Bucky feels like the weight he was carrying on his shoulders for the past two weeks has finally lifted. He hated leaving Steve behind on a mission but he knows that Steve is retired. For now at least. It’s hard to protect him while he’s off somewhere with Sam but it’s better to know Steve’s not being put in harm's way like when he was out on Avengers missions. He knows Steve can handle himself but old habits die hard. He doesn’t think he will ever get to a point where he’s not looking after Steve. The kitchen is pretty dim with only some warm light coming from the oven lamp and a candle on the island counter. Bucky drinks in the flame dancing across the face of the man next to him before he sets his drink down and leans closer. 

“I missed you Stevie.”

“I missed you too Buck.” Steve leans in even closer letting their noses brush against each other. They stay like that for a moment, just tempting each other of what they know is to come.

“You gonna show me how much?” Steve teases finally. Bucky immediately presses his lips against Steves and melts against him, carding his fingers through the blond’s hair.

_ Oh _ . Now he feels like he’s finally home.


End file.
